True Love Never Dies
by secrets23
Summary: This is a story about pure devotion. Throught the series they never really went into detail about Spencer and Toby's relationship. We all know spencer is not the "good girl", but we do know that she does not go around sleeeping with everyone. So in this story I am going to share with you how I think the relationship might have went from the first kiss to the last hurarah! ENJOY
1. True Love

"I won't have to keep using your shower anymore" Toby said walking into the room with just a towel around his waste and another in his hand as he ran it though his hair,

"the one in my apartment will be fixed Monday".

"Its no bother really, I like you being here...it kinda makes the house not seem so barren when I'm alone," I replied trying not to blush as I turned around. I just couldent help smiling as I looked at him, he was my first true love that I didn't take from Melissa. As I marveled over his exposed body he started to walk over to me. He placed his hand on my cheek as his lips found mine. His toungue danced over my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in and our tongues seemed to battle for dominance. Everything about him just made me melt. The heat in my cheeks started to get hotter as his free hand moved to my brest. He left his hand their, almost as if he was asking for permission. After a while I didn't move it, so he started massaging it over my shirt as his other hand left my cheek and slowly moved to the base of my shirt stroking the exposed skin above my waste. I moaned into his mouth, I've never felt this before...it was amazing and it gave me a weird funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. He let's his hand travel under my shirt taking his time caressing my body. His hand soon found my exposed breast and I couldent help but close my eyes and take a deep breath. Since I stopped kissing he looked down at me, his hands still not moving from under my shirt.

"Is this ok?" He began to massage again ever so softly...running his thumbs across my nipples. I shuttered not being able to form words to say.

"T...Toby, don't stop" I said reaching up and pulling his head back to my lips. I needed to feel the whole experience. I remembered something Aria once told me about true love;

"she said you will know it when you feel it, its something you cant see with your own eyes, but yet you can feel it in you soul". In this moment with Toby, I think I felt just that. As his toungue filled my mouth, and his hands caressed my breasts... I couldent help but moan into his mouth. It just felt so good.

"I don't want to wait anymore" I wispered into his mouth...half coherently.

"Spence" he said pulling away, "I don't want to push you too far, you wanted to waite remember?"

"Don't worry Toby you won't... actually...to tell you the truth...I kinda..." All of a sudden I just felt really akward and exposed and I couldent get the words out. Focusing on his eyes I took a deep breath and started again as his face seemed to distort to nervousness and he started to back away. I grabbed his arm...and pulled him back;

"You didn't do anything wrong Toby, its just that all of this is new to me. To tell you the truth that was amazing. I've never felt like that before".

"You know I don't wanna push you into something you don't want to do" he said looking into my eyes. As he spoke though he still seemed nervous and I couldent help but laugh when I noticed he was still only in the towel.

"You won't" I said pulling him back into a kiss as I fell backwards onto my bed. I could hear a car pull up in the driveway and a door slam shut.

"Looks like your moms home," he looked at me and I made a pouty face. "I love that face on you Spence, it brings out your eyes". He laughed and crawled off my bed as he slid on his pants under the towel. Taking a hold of the towel he rolled it in a ball and threw it at me laughing; "your moms gonna think we were up to something if u keep looking at me like that". He pulled his shirt over his head and smiled. A door slammed downstairs followed by my mothers voice;

"Spencer...Toby; I brought home lunch if your hungry".


	2. It's Different

I couldent sleep that night, all I could think about was Toby and how amazing it felt to just be touched by him. This was all new to me and I'm not gonna say Toby and I never kissed because we definitely did, but he's never touched me like that before. Our times together were usually spent watching mystery movies and playing scrabble. After yesterday though, I can't help but think... I want more. I rolled over and looked at the clock...4:00AM... this is gonna be a long night. Grabbing my phone I scrolled through the names and sent Toby a text.

"Sorry about my mom" as I hit send I hoped he was awake. Soon enough my phone buzzed next to me;

"Its ok parents are unpredictable." I laughed as I read that...with my parents that's a sure statement.

"Toby...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Have you ever...you know...felt that feeling?" Hesitating for a second I took a deep breath and hit send. I know this is weird for me but Toby is my boyfriend if I can't talk to him about it then we have a problem. My phone buzzed again;

"Are you talking about today?"

"I guess, yah, its just..." I couldent find the words to send back but I'm sure he understands. Not even two seconds later my phone started to vibrate and I picked it up.

"Hi Spence" hearing his voice helped me to relax a little inside, so I took a deep breath. I think he heard because he started talking again.

"So you want to know more?"

"Yes...well...I want to know what it feels like!" I tried to explain as best I could.

"More is an understatement Spence...admit it; you want to feel an orgasm?" I could hear the laughter in his voice over the phone, but I tried to stay serious.

"No, but I want to know if I make you feel the same way you made me feel today?"

"I wouldent even know where to begin, you make me feel so much more. Today is only the beginning Spence of a new wave of feelings if u liked that...if you're curious we can try more, as long as your up for it."

"I cant believe im saying this, but i really want to know, i want to know what everyone is talking about. I want to know what everyone else does...right now im only book smart I would like to be smart in other things too."

"Trust me Spence, the smarts in a relationship you already have... guys go off a wimb. Its basically a hit or miss; your lucky girls tend to think more and know when to stop. If you really are that curious though next time, we can try sometjing new, but right now you should go to sleep...its almost 5am!"

"I dont know if I wanna yet but ok... night Toby"

"night Spence,just remember I love you. If your ready I'm ready, but only if you are."

"I know..love you too Toby", after hanging up the phone I scrolled through my music trying to find something that might lull me to sleep and get my mind off things. I finally settled on Piano Tribute and fell asleep five minutes later.

"So, I heard you talking to Toby last night" Melissa came into my room chanting, "relax Spencer your gonna end up as a stubborn old women, who reads mystery novels all day if you don't live a little."

"Wait... how much did you hear?" A look of concern crossed my face.

"Enough, don't worry my lips are sealed" she made a locking motion over her lips then pretended to throw away the key as she walked back out of my bedroom; "trust me, its worth it" then she disappeared from view. I would have gone after her but I wouldent even know what to say so I decided to leave well enough alone and closed my eyes for a few minutes...trying to escape from reality. Within a few minutes their was a knock on the door followed by moms voice;

"you planning on getting up today Spencer, its almost noon", since I didn't answer she invited herself in and just kept talking; ur sister and I are going to play tennis at the country club...we will be back in a few hours. I would expect you to be up by then".


	3. New or just different?

After laying in bed for an extra thirty minutes after my mom left, I decided it was time to get up for the day;. sliding myself into a sitting position I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a message from Toby.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well after our heated discussion :p?" he was so weird sometimes, but I think that's why I like him so much. After reading the message a few times and laughing to myself because I don't think I got any sleep, I texted back.

"Just woke up...I think I spent the remainder of the night thinking, I feel like I didn't sleep at all."

"Spence, I can try and fix that for you ;)"

"Haha... I think I'm gonna take a shower, get coffee and try to wake myself up. Would u wanna do something later?"

"For you...absolutely! Let me know when ur free"

"Ok will do"

Placing my phone in the pocket of my pjs I grabbed my bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. After a nice warm shower and a steaming cup of coffee I think I was awake enough to function.

"Your up" mom said walking through the door as I was helping myself to a second cup of coffee, "did you sleep at all?" I gave Melissa a sideways glance;

"Kinda, I had too much on my mind", dodging the question I grabbed my cup and headed upstairs to my room. If Toby and I were gonna you know...I needed to find the right clothes. Rummaging through my drawers I decided on white lace boy shorts. At this point in time you might be thinking...what about my bra, well I was somehow cursed with tiny boobs. That's a dumb thing to complain about I know, but we all have at least one thing we hate about ourselves right? Anyway I don't have very many bras because with A's like mine you don't really need much because they basically hold themselves up.

After deciding I was gonna wear just a white cami, I made my way to the closet and found a black skirt and matched it with a striped red and navy polo. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail and pulled on socks and shoes. Making my way down the stairs I txed Toby I would meet him at the Brew,yelled to mom and headed out the door. By now it seems like its around noonish but its nice and breezy for a summer day. Since I didn't live too far from the Brew I decided to walk; if need be toby can drive me home. Taking my time I walked slowly enjoying the weather and worrying about tonight with Toby. Its not that I don't want to try new things, I do, but its just new and i've hurd all those horror stories they tell you in health class...it just so badly turns you off. Now I have to find a way to turn it on and get all these thoughts out of my head.

Upon making it to the Brew, I noticed Toby was already downstairs waiting for me. He gave me a quick kiss, then we headed upstairs to his apartment. It was not very big, but it was a decent size and toby filled it out a lot with renavations and furniture.

"So",he said turning and facing me, "you wanted to know the answers to some things last night...?" He looked at me questioningly and when I looked at the ground he took my cheek in his hand and began kissing me. He ran his hand down to my collar bone and made small circles with his thumb, which made me laugh bc it tickled. Pulling away, he looked at me...

"You ok with this?" I looked at him and shook my head yes he took a few seconds and staired me down. I don't think he believed me but that didn't last long.

"Ok well if something is uncomefortable or u don't like it I want to know, ok?" I shook my head again and his lips found mine as we slowly moved to the couch. As he sat down he pulled me onto his lap and slid off my polo shirt. Without revealing too much he slid my cami strap down my arm and took my left breast in his mouth while fondling the other. I felt like I was back to the other night...it was so amazing. I let my head fall back and arched myself closer to him as he used his tongue to play across my nipple. I shuttered and let out a low moan as he traded my sides with his fingertips slowly sliding my cami down until it was just above my waist.

"Don't stop Toby, please don't stop",my hands found his hair and I played with it for a little while he he played with my breasts. The he stopped and looked up at me.

"You want to do this, you sure?" He smiled his little half smile.

"Yes" I begged, " I want...". Without another word after that he flipped me over on the couch.

"This is gonna be different, I know you don't want sex and I know that...if your not comfortable with something I want you to tell me!" and with that his mouth collided with mine once again. His hand found my breast again as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Shifting his body above me he proped himself up on one arm as his hand that was on my breast made its way down, bringing my cami with it. I helped him slide off my cami when it got to the bottom of my skirt and then I removed his.

"We have to be even" I said, and he just laughed and shook his head as he placed his hand on the delicate part of my stomach and I flinched.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, relax" again he found my lips and began kissing me for like the tenth time tonight, but this time his hand was someplace it has never been before. He slid his tongue into my mouth as his hand slid under my skirt and began massaging my thigh. I couldent help it, another moan escaped my lips and he started sucking on my collarbone as his hand slid up my thigh. I never understood this feeling in tv shows but omg I feel like I'm on a cloud. He started massaging me over my underwear and I was over the top, its new but omg it feels good.

"Spencer, u ok?" He said into my ear, I nodded again but my eyes were clamped shut, I couldent handle the exticy now surging through my body until he pushed my underwear aside and started playing with my clit. "Your dripping wet Spence, if ur ok with it these panties have gotta go, can I, you know...are u ok with that?" His eyes met mine and I think he took my weak smile as a yes because my underwear was off before I could say a word and his hand was back on my clit.

"Toby" I said weakly, "I..." I couldent even finish the sentence as his finger slid into me and his mouth found my breast. Keeping a slow and steady rhythem he began to move his finger as his other hand and tongue fondled my breasts. Within a few minutes he picked up the pace and I was way over the top.

"Toby...I can't", this feeling is so new to me I don't understand. Its like being on a cloud but yet it feels so weird.

"Its ok Spence, relax and just let go...I'm here, just relax." I tried to do what he told me to do as my head fell back onto the pillows and then omg I was flying. Once I released he removed his finger but kept massaging my brest as I came to. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me...

"So, what do you think?" He said looking at me with a smug smie on his face.

"It was ummmm...different"

"You didn't like it?" He looked sad. I sware to god guys always go to the worst place when u tell them something.

"Toby", I said talking his hand in mine "it was different but amazing".

"I told you, that's how you make me feel, which is the answer to the question you asked the other day."


End file.
